Amor Londinense
by LadyMischievous07
Summary: Una noche especial, plagada de un sentimiento real y profundo. Esmeraldas y Zafiros a la luz de las estrellas, iluminándose por luces arcoíris que surcan el cielo nocturno. Labios y caricias acompañando un par de corazones latientes, que claman en cada latido el amor y la pasión que les hace pertenecerse el uno al otro… hoy y siempre. Chris Hemsworth / Tom Hiddleston


**Notas del fic: **Saludos gente, una vez más aparezco por este sacrosanto lugar y esta vez traigo conmigo una sorpresa…Me emociona, congratula y enorgullece anunciarles que **Centauro Zafiro** y una servidora, incursionamos en el roleo Hiddlesworth!…Sí, así es, y este fic es el hermoso producto de ello ^^…Bien pues, esto está narrado como un Universo Alterno, donde Chris está única y exclusivamente con Tom, y está ubicado después de la conferencia de prensa de la película Thor en Londres...Los roles: **Centauro Zafiro** como Chris y Tom estuvo a mi cargo owo…Pues, no digo más porque quien mejor que ustedes para juzgar este primer trabajo con este par que nos hace divagar y divagar -w-…Siéntense cómodamente y disfruten la lectura ;)…

p.d. **Centauro Zafiro**, gracias por la paciencia y por hacer emerger a mi Tom interno jejeje…

**Advertencias: **Como ya mencioné, Universo Alterno…Y si, lemon ;)…

Pensamientos y referencias en cursiva…

Chris Hemsworth y Tom Hiddleston, supongo que el crédito debe llevárselo Dios o sus padres…Aunque la realidad que todos sabemos, es que se pertenecen el uno al otro xD…

**Amor Londinense**

Una de las desventajas de ser un actor en una gran producción, eran las benditas conferencias de prensa que duraban eternidades. Habían viajado a Inglaterra, alias UK, junto con Kenneth para hablar del gran éxito que tuvo su nueva película sobre mitología nórdica, que le aseguraba su permanencia en el mundo del cine.

Chris resopló a los diez minutos de haber tomado asiento en el pódium. Le aburrían tanto esas cosas, había respondido por lo menos cinco preguntas con la misma respuesta. ¿Acaso los de las cámaras estaban sordos por usar esos audífonos gigantes? Definitivamente, no se sentía con muchos ánimos de continuar. Suerte que Tom se había sentado a su lado, dirigiéndole miradas que decían: _Calma, calma. Ya casi termina_. Y después de una larga, (y pesada), media hora de oír balbucear a todos, la conferencia concluyó. De inmediato, Chris y Tom salieron por la puerta trasera y el rubio tomó del brazo al otro, subiéndose en su auto.

-Un minuto más… Un jodido minuto más y te juro que salía de ahí- se dirigió a Tom, mientras se alejaban de los paparazzi

Su temperamento era similar cada vez que salía de un evento así, sobretodo porque los tumultos no eran de su agrado. Lo irritaban y lo ponían de malas. Y estaba particularmente molesto, porque la conferencia se prolongó más de lo que hubiera previsto e iban retrasados a una reservación para cenar.

-Tranquilízate Chris, es normal que suceda esto en las conferencias de prensa. Máxime si se trata de una producción de tal magnitud

Dijo el castaño en actitud serena, sentado en el lugar del copiloto, mirando a través del parabrisas. Aunque observando de reojo al rubio, a su lado, con cierta expresión divertida.

-¿Que me tranquilice?- decía, aun molesto -He planeado esa cena por semanas. Me castra que a última hora se arruine todo. Se supone que debimos llegar hace veinte minutos- refunfuñó dando un golpecillo en el volante

Tom enarcó una ceja, sin impacientarse, al tiempo que sonreía livianamente.

-Por eso es mejor no planear las cosas con tanta anticipación- expresó de forma calmada, extendiendo la mano izquierda para tomar la diestra de Chris y apretarla suavemente -Mejor cálmate, o no vas a disfrutar la cena. Y no pienso vedarme de saborear mi amado pudín solo porque estás de malas- bromeó, tratando de relajar el ambiente

En una luz roja, Chris volteó soltando un suspiro. Mal que le pesara, Tom tenía razón. No dejaría que un estúpido retraso le arruinara la ocasión de compartir con el inglés una magnifica velada.

-Ya… ya estoy calmado, ¿ves?- el semáforo cambió a verde y Chris arrancó el auto, de nueva cuenta -Te prometo que podrás pedir todo el pudin que quieras

-Oh, no hubieras dicho eso- sonrió traviesamente, recargando la cabeza en el asiento, mirando avanzar los autos al frente -Tengo una duda... ¿por qué dices que planeaste esta cena por semanas? ¿Un regalo por el estreno de Thor?- cuestionó mirándole curioso, puesto que aquello de que la cena estuviera planeada desde tiempo atrás, no parecía un marco muy _usual_ en Chris

No era un regalo, exactamente. Sucedía que ambos tendrían que viajar al día siguiente a promocionar la película en distintas partes del mundo, y durante ese tiempo, no podrían celebrar una fecha _especial_. Por lo que el australiano había decidido que podía hacerle un bonito obsequio a Tom. El rubio sonrió de lado, aparcando el auto frente a un elegante restaurant de la más alta sociedad. El lugar no tenía mucha capacidad, y por lo tanto, era el escenario perfecto para que todo fuera más privado.

-Es una sorpresa- dijo bajándose del auto, guiñándole un ojo al ingles

Tom sonrió ante el pícaro gesto de Chris, agachando ligeramente el rostro, al tiempo que sentía un leve ardor en las mejillas. Efectos secundarios que el australiano le causó desde que lo vio por primera vez en el set. Tomó aire y lo dejó salir casi al instante, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, mientras que se disponía a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta para reunirse en el exterior con el ojiazul.

Chris le devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa, mientras veía como se disponía a salir del auto, pero se adelantó abriendo la puerta y tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Me permite acompañarlo caballero?

Dijo con la firme intención de ruborizar más al castaño. Adoraba cuando se sonrojaba, solo por sus comentarios.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, el rubio tomó ventaja y ahora le tendía la mano caballerosamente. Se quedó pasmado, con la mente en blanco por breves instantes, experimentando como la sangre le subía y se agolpaba violentamente en sus mejillas. Al mismo tiempo que su corazón aceleraba el ritmo.

-Será un placer

Se aclaró la garganta y respondió en tono suave, a la par que plasmaba una expresión de añoranza en su rostro y tomaba la mano del caballero frente a él.

Chris estrechó su mano con delicadeza. Definitivamente, adoraba a Tom y sus modales de inglés educado y recatado que trata de permanecer lo más tranquilo, aun si le dicen algo que alborote. Pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tom, dirigiéndose ambos a la entrada.

-¿Nombre?- preguntó el guardia de seguridad

-Chris Hemsworth

Contestó orgulloso el australiano, enderezando su postura para verse más alto que aquel guarro que revisaba en la lista que su reservación estuviera ahí. Típico de él querer presumir de su cuerpo bien moldeado.

-Bien señor Hemsworth. ¿Será una mesa para dos?

-Que sea para tres- miró de reojo como el inglés le observaba confundido -Quiero que pongan en la tercera silla la fuente con todos los pudines que la casa ofrezca

Tom puso cara de sorpresa, ante la petición de Chris. Si iba en serio lo de poder comer todo el pudin que quisiera.

-¿Estás bromeando, cierto?

Inquirió mirándole no muy convencido de que tuviera a un lado de la mesa toda clase de pudines, única y exclusivamente para su propio antojo. No sonaba tan malo, pero eso de empacarse tantas calorías de un solo golpe, (y en la cena), no era algo que le animara.

-Ah, nada de medirte con el postre. Te prometí que cenaríamos lo que quisieras y si no quieres tomar más de uno, puedo hacer que empaquen los demás y los manden contigo en tu vuelo

Era su costumbre ordenar y que se hiciera lo que le diera su regalada gana. Así era Chris de arrogante... a diferencia de Tom, quien siempre se preocupaba por los demás y pensaba con la cabeza, (la de arriba). En fin. Pasando la recepción, ambos, se les asignó la mejor localización del lugar, en un balcón justo frente a la ciudad bañada en luces neón nocturnas. La entrada debía ser fenomenal y sin miramientos, el australiano llamó a uno de los meseros.

-Dígame señor

-Traiga el mejor vino del chef, por favor, y la fuente con todos los pudines de la casa

-Oh, vaya… ¿todos, señor?

-Todos- dijo el rubio con tono serio

Tom le miró con semblante parco. Tal vez tomaría un par, incluso uno más, pero de ahí a querer TODOS y los que no comiera fueran parte de su equipaje en el vuelo del día siguiente, seguía sin causarle gracia.

-Bien… manda si quieres los que no consuma. Solo espero no ver una de mis camisas nuevas manchada por tu genial idea

Sentenció mirándole entre serio y risueño. Si había algo que no toleraba era el desorden y la falta de pulcritud, e imaginarse llegando al hotel, abrir sus maletas y encontrarse un batido de pudin por todas partes, era bastante desagradable. Definitivamente, Chris tendría que cuidarse si su equipaje llegaba en un estado no muy _reluciente_. Por lo menos le esperaría una semana de abstinencia, a su regreso.

-Descuida, ninguna de tus camisas se ensuciara. Revisaré personalmente que empaquen todo en orden, ¿está bien?

Adoraba verlo preocupado por cosas tan triviales como ropa. Cosas que a él se le hacían hasta burdas. Poco después, el vino llegó, las copas se llenaron y en cuanto el mesero los dejo solos, Chris miró fijamente a Tom.

-Propongo un brindis- dijo alzando su copa -… Por nosotros

El castaño imitó el gesto, alzando su copa y clavando la mirada en el ojiazul.

-Por nosotros... y el pudin extra

Dijo bromista, chocando con delicadeza su copa contra la de Chris, para luego, beber del líquido tinto sin apartar la vista del rubio.

Este le sonrió antes de terminar su bebida, conteniéndose a su tono seductor, mismo del cual Tom no era consciente. El joven que los atendía les llevó los menús y mientras ambos decidían que cenarían, Chris susurró algo al oído del capitán del restaurant, echando miradas sospechosas al inglés.

-¿Qué estas tramando?- soltó de un momento a otro, mientras veía el menú, intuyendo que su compañero comenzaba a adoptar una actitud bastante sospechosa

-¿Yo? Nada, nada... solo conversaba con mi buen amigo el capitán- dijo sin siquiera ocultar el cinismo en sus palabras -Creo que pediré un corte de res fresca... ¿y tú?

La excusa carecía de un buen argumento, por lo que obviamente Tom no se tragó aquello en lo más mínimo. Le dedicó una mirada incrédula, alzando una ceja. Estuvo a punto de insistir para que le revelara lo que se traía entre manos, pero prefirió esperar a que Chris le _sorprendiera_. Solo pedía por que no fuera algo que terminara estropeando la velada.

-Bien, si tú lo dices... - expresó dudoso, aunque tratando de no enfatizarlo mucho -Ehm... yo pediré pato a la vinagreta

-¿Es otro de esos platillos exóticos de tu país?

Preguntó con altanería para distraerlo un poco .Obviamente, no era bueno al tratar de ocultar sus _ideas_, pero lo intentaba con tal de sorprender a Tom y verlo sonreír.

-¿A qué hora es tu vuelo?

El de cabello rizado le lanzo una mirada como diciendo _muy gracioso_. Aunque no estaba molesto en realidad, por lo que rápidamente cambió su expresión a una poco más afable.

-A las once de la mañana- expresó entre un ligero suspiro -¿y el tuyo?

-A las dos, por la tarde- respondió sorbiendo de su copa y giró su rostro contemplando el edificio donde se hospedaban, que quedaba a unas cuantas calles del restaurant -¿Te importaría dar una vuelta en la terraza del hotel saliendo de aquí?- preguntó con una segunda intención, pues tenía todo fríamente calculado. No en vano organizó esa cena semanas antes.

Tom frunció el ceño con intriga, al escuchar la extraña petición.

-Uhm... si, está bien- le miró analizante por varios segundos, tratando de averiguar el porqué de aquel comportamiento tan misterioso en Chris -Si no te conociera, diría que me estas ocultando algo- dijo con ojos entrecerrados, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla, al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos

-Que fortuna que me conozcas, ¿no?- dijo seguro de que Tom no sabía el perverso plan que tenía para esa noche

Pronto sus respectivos platillos fueron servidos, al igual que la fuente con todos los pudines de todos los sabores imaginables: fresa, mango, uva, kiwi, napolitano, vainilla, cereza, incluso pistache y el favorito de Tom hasta la cima, espolvoreado de unas cuantas chispas de chocolate.

-Seguro no vuelven a permitirnos la entrada la próxima vez- expresó mientras cortaba un trozo pequeño de la jugosa carne, mirando de reojo la montaña de pudines a su diestra

-¿Por qué? Pagaremos una cuenta como de seis personas y solo somos tú y yo. Es más dinero para sus bolsillos, no les conviene vetarnos de por vida

Mientras decía esto, observó un pequeño pudin solitario en la cima de todos aquellos manjares. La cereza de arriba en realidad no era una cereza... pero quiso esperar a que Tom lo notara.

-¿Qué tal tu pato?

-Mmm... No está mal- dijo fingiendo altanería, sonriendo con diversión casi al instante -¿Quieres probar?- preguntó cortando un trozo, el cual pinchó con el tenedor y acercó hasta la boca de Chris

El rubio sonrió, mordiendo del trozo que Tom le dio a comer. Lo saboreó un momento, sabia raro pero dulce gracias al vinagre.

-Sí, no está mal- corroboró aun con el bocado en la boca- Apuesto a que puedo cocinarlo mejor. Podría intentar hacerte uno- presumió al limpiarse con la servilleta -¿te gustaría?

El ojiverde apartó la mirada, sonriendo cándidamente, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas. Como odiaba que le pusiera en ese estado. Mira que aprovecharse de su galantería y don de casanova para desorientarle de ese modo, debería estar penado por la justicia. Pero así como detestaba que el rubio presuntuoso lograra intimidarlo, así mismo le fascinaba. Se llamaba a sí mismo un masoquista declarado, puesto que en verdad disfrutaba de aquella clase de _tortura_ que Chris le aplicaba diestramente.

-Ehe... ¿En serio? ¿Cocinarás esto para mí?- expresó mezclando incredulidad con nervio, tomando su copa de vino para sorber de ella, mirando de reojo al ojiazul

-Por supuesto- dijo con triunfo -Así podrías verme vestir un delantal... ni más ni menos

Lo había dicho con un tono endemoniadamente provocativo porque sabía que Tom se pondría más nervioso. También porque era muy imaginativo y a juzgar por el rubor en sus mejillas, supo que había dado en el clavo con la insinuación de cocinar desnudo para él, sin nada más que un delantal encima. Y como su musculatura era prominente, bien podría ser que el delantal no le cubriera gran cosa... pero esos planes se harían después.

Pasado un rato, ambos terminaron sus platillos, mismos que fueron retirados en seguida para pasar a la parte favorita: el postre. Chris conocía los gustos de Tom, y no se sorprendió porque este optara por elegir el pudin de la cima con la cereza, que realmente no era una cereza. Sonrió con matiz travieso cuando la expresión de Tom se fijó en aquella peculiar frutilla pequeña y de terciopelo. Era sintética y en el centro tenía un pequeño broche, lo que la convertía en una especie de cajita.

-Ábrela...

Durante los minutos siguientes, la cena transcurrió de modo normal en un ambiente de complicidad mutua entre ambos. El inglés apenas si podía cruzar miradas con el australiano, puesto que aún conservaba la imagen que se había plasmado en su mente de Chris cocinándole, solo con un delantal encima. Por culpa de ello, no podía soportar más de cinco segundos seguidos sin apartar la vista de los ojos celestes frente a él, conservando ese _ligero_ rubor que sabía le delataba. Maldita imaginación prolífera. Maldito delantal provocador… y maldito Christopher Hemsworth.

Aunque luego de pasar el resto de la cena maldiciendo su suerte, llegando al postre, toda idea perversa y lujuriosa quedó reducida a escombros. Tom había tomado el pudin de la cima. Era su predilecto y resultaba obvio que tomaría ese, en primer lugar. Estaba por comenzar a comerlo cuando algo llamó su atención: la _cereza_ al centro no se veía con un aspecto muy natural. Esto le hizo fruncir el ceño con intriga. La miró analizante y meticulosamente, encontrando que se trataba de un pequeño estuche aterciopelado. Aquello provocó que el castaño experimentara cierto nervio acompañado de un brincoteo en el corazón, que por un instante, creyó que terminaría atravesando su pecho para caer en el pudin. Y su nervio fue todavía mayor en cuanto escuchó a Chris pidiéndole abrirlo.

Tom le miró por breves segundos entre confuso e incierto. Volvió a observar el estuche, para luego, tomarlo con extrema precaución entre sus dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda, en tanto que acercaba la derecha casi con desconfianza. Dudó por unos instantes, terminando por exhalar el aire contenido a modo de querer liberar tensión y decidido abrió el estuche. Encontrando en el interior un anillo de oro con finos grabados, semejando grecas celtas, y diminutas piedresillas verdes que no eran más que esmeraldas, formando un cinturón en la línea media de este. La respiración de Tom se cortó en el acto. Su pulso se aceleró dramáticamente y sus labios ligeramente separados mostraban sorpresa, al igual que sus ojos.

-Chris... ¿qué?...

Fue lo único que pudo formular, mirando fijo y expectante al rubio, apenas plasmando un deje de sonrisa nerviosa.

Definitivamente, podría pasarse toda la vida ideando nuevos trucos para hacer sonrojar a Tom. Simplemente era adorable cuando se ponía nervioso y Chris aprovechaba a sacar ventaja de esa debilidad que mostraba el inglés.

Observó que aquella caja en forma de cereza había captado la atención del castaño, y más todavía su contenido. No era para menos, le había costado hallar ese anillo dado que aún no salía al mundo financiero, y después de varios ruegos y tratos logró que el diseñador se la vendiera por varios millones. Pero valía la pena porque a Tom le brillaban los ojos, y verlo feliz era el mejor regalo para Chris.

-Es parte de la colección de joyería que sacarán para primavera- dijo apoyándose en ambos codos, y luego sacó de su chaqueta un papiro perfumado tamaño carta y se lo entregó -Eres oficialmente el primero en el mundo en poseer uno de esos. Este es el certificado de autenticidad y de propietario

Se quedó completamente mudo ante la revelación. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y tomar el papiro que Chris le extendía. Lo observó y leyó un par de veces, y una más para terminar de cerciorarse. Sus labios, aún entreabiertos, parecían murmurar cada línea que le corroboraba ser el propietario único y el primero en tener un ejemplar de aquella exquisita joya. Que por cierto no valía lo que la fuente de pudin de todos sabores y colores.

-Yo... no... Ehehe…- apenas si podía articular palabra de lo emocionado, nervioso y ansioso que se encontraba -Esto debió costarte millones- dijo entre sonrisas nerviosas -No debiste, Chris

-Sí y sí- respondió a ambas frases de Tom -No podremos estar juntos la semana que viene. Era justo que tu regalo te lo entregara en persona

Sonrió de lado, quedando fascinado porque el anillo era como una extensión de Tom, y verlo en sus manos aún más. Desde que se enteró por buenas fuentes que las esmeraldas fueron extraídas de las minas de Escocia, tierra basta y exquisita, se dedicó fervorosamente a conseguirla. Y cuando Chris Hemsworth se propone algo, lo cumple a toda costa. Sin decir más, el rubio se levantó de su asiento, arrodillándose a lado de Tom, tomando su delicada mano izquierda con su diestra y el anillo con la otra.

-Con este anillo en mano quiero preguntarte...- le miró fijo, tomando aire para darse valor -¿Seguirías siendo mío?

El castaño se quedó completamente pasmado, al ver a Chris arrodillarse y hablarle con un matiz completamente serio y directo, con todo y anillo en mano. Por un instante, creyó que aquello se trataba de otro tipo de cuestión mucho más comprometedora, motivo que le hizo sudar frío y sentir como si la sangre se le hubiera congelado. Pero su nervio se _apaciguó_ livianamente, al rebobinar todo y entender que la pregunta significaba más algo como: _¿No me cambiarás por otro, estando lejos, verda?_ Por lo tanto, en cuanto pudo procesar la escena, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara y adoptara una pose menos rígida.

No era que no hubiese pensando alguna vez en la posibilidad de unir su vida a la del australiano, de modo _formal_, pero aún no se sentía listo para dar un paso tan grande. Además para él, el matrimonio era una palabra fuerte, con demasiada carga de responsabilidad y no podía tomarse a la ligera. Estaban por cumplir apenas un corto año de relación y hablar de algo mucho más serio en esos momentos, tal vez no sería algo muy positivo. Quería hacer las cosas bien, ir paso a paso y disfrutar lo más posible del romance con Chris. Y si todo marchaba como esperaba, tal vez, en algún momento podría llegar a suceder.

Tom le observó más relajado, tornando su mirada cálida y transparente, en tanto que acariciaba su mejilla izquierda con un toque delicado y tierno.

-Siempre

Bueno, no pretendía proponer algo de esa magnitud. Ya de por sí, el inicio de su relación había sido rápido como para acelerar innecesariamente las cosas. Por supuesto que algún día habría un anillo de compromiso, pero tener un lazo especial con Tom era suficiente por ahora. El rubio le dirigió una mirada enternecedora y pacífica, colocándole el anillo en el dedo anular del lado izquierdo, permaneciendo arrodillado.

-Si alguien pregunta, diles que ese anillo te lo regaló tu novio, ¿vale?

Levantó una ceja a modo de broma. Sabía de sobra que Tom siempre diría la verdad cuando se tratase de su relación.

-Ehehe... bien, así lo haré

Afirmó expresándose con cierta diversión, mientras entrelazaba su mano izquierda con la de Chris, atrayéndole suavemente para susurrarle al oído un _te amo_, acompañado de un beso fugaz en la mejilla.

Chris le devolvió el beso, pero en los labios. Un beso fugaz, puesto que en la velada les aguardaban unos más pasionales.

-Yo también- respondió cuando fue a sentarse de nueva cuenta

Mientras Tom seguía contemplando su anillo y saboreando los pudines que tenía a placer, el australiano llamó al mesero para que les llevara la cuenta, sin olvidar pedir que empacara los pudines sobrantes y los mandara por paquetería en el vuelo de Tom. Hubiera sido hilarante haber salido del restaurant con cinco cajas de postres y llevarlas en la cajuela del auto.

-Les pedí que dejaran todo listo para mañana en cuanto salga tu vuelo. Tendrás pudines al por mayor cuando llegues

-Suena bien... pero si no como nada más que eso por toda una semana será culpa tuya

Replicó a modo de reproche fingido, mientras terminaba el tercero de la noche y se limpiaba los posibles rastros con la servilleta. Y como era de esperarse, comenzó a imaginar lo que haría con todos esos dulces y apetecibles manjares a su merced: Cinco cajas de pudines, un vuelo largo, una habitación de hotel, él solo... alguien debe sacrificarse por el bien de esos pudines, ¿no? Sin darse cuenta, Tom curvó sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa, ante ese pensamiento tan _noble_ de su parte para con su postre. Solo a él se le podían ocurrir semejantes cosas. Claro, provocadas por Chris en gran medida.

-No creo que seas tan goloso

Le guiñó el ojo, tomando el último trago de su copa. El mesero llegó con la exorbitante cuenta que Chris pagó sin chistar, antes de que Tom pudiera aportar algo para pagarla. Se puso de pie, entonces, y avanzó unos pasos llegando al lugar del inglés, sonriéndole cómplice.

-¿Nos vamos?

-A menos que quieras pagar otra cuenta igual... si, nos vamos

Sonrió con diversión, al tiempo que se ponía en pie dirigiéndose a la salida, con Chris detrás tomándole por la cintura discretamente.

Salieron a los pocos segundos y Chris se dirigió al valet parking para que le entregara el auto. Una vez que estuvieron en marcha y la máquina tomaba velocidad por un sendero a un lado de las calles pululantes de espectadores o paparazzi, estacionó frente al edificio donde ambos compartían habitación.

-Caminemos por la terraza- recordó la petición que había solicitado a Tom en el restaurant

-Bien

Tom frunció el ceño de nueva cuenta, al ser recordada aquella intrigante petición por parte de Chris. No era que le molestara, al contrario, le gustaba la idea, pero no dejaba de parecerle un tanto extraño.

-Chris... ¿por qué tanto misterio?

Cuestionó mirándole de reojo, mientras salían a la intemperie, sintiendo de inmediato la frescura de la noche en su rostro y cuerpo. Que aunque llevaba puesta su siempre fiel chamarra de cuero negra e iba abrazado por el ojiazul, no dejaba de sentir cierta frescura en el ambiente.

Se encontraban en el último piso con las luces arcoíris iluminándolos vagamente. Era una terraza amplia y la más alta de todas, lo suficiente como para tocar el cielo. Chris rio un poco por la ingenuidad de Tom y su pequeño tono ansioso en su voz. Por eso le encantaba hacer cosas que lo dejaran en suspenso, porque la sorpresa del final sería más emocionante.

-Espera...- dijo levantando la mano, sin dejar de abrazarle por la cintura con la otra -Cinco, cuatro, tres...- comenzó la cuenta regresiva, sin que Tom sospechara que el cielo pronto se iluminaría

El inglés le miró con mayor intriga, al ver aquella traviesa expresión plasmada en su rostro. Y menos entendió el sospechoso comportamiento de Chris, cuando este alzó su mano libre al cielo y comenzó una cuenta regresiva. Por un momento, creyó que aparecerían nubes de tormenta, con todo y truenos incluidos, y que el Mjolnir llegaría volando de la nada, al ser invocado por _Thor_. Pero toda idea sacada del mito y la ciencia ficción quedó descartada, cuando una lluvia multicolor de fuegos artificiales cubrió el cielo nocturno de su hermoso Londres. Iluminando los alrededores y a ellos mismos con tonos vivaces y alegres.

Inmediatamente, el castaño alzó el rostro al cielo, completamente sorprendido y embelesado ante tan bello espectáculo, mientras que sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban aquella explosión de color que manchaba el vasto firmamento.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?- preguntó con una liviana sonrisa ensoñadora, sin dejar de admirar los destellos neón sobre sus cabezas

No solo era una lluvia arcoíris de fuegos artificiales. Chris prefirió no decir nada hasta que el final se acercara.

-Eso no importa- sonrió de lado, señalando una bola de luz en especial -Observa aquella pirotecnia

La bola de luz pronto tomó forma, una de letrero que decía en breve: I 3 U (I love you)

Mientras el letrero aparecía de diferentes colores e iluminaba toda la terraza, Chris apretó más a Tom contra sí, entrelazando sus dedos con los del inglés.

El rostro de Tom se iluminó, pero no tanto por el hecho de las luces en el cielo, sino por las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior. Al sentir los dedos de Chris entrelazarse con los suyos, él le apretó aún más fuerte. Aunque segundos después, sin poder contenerse, se giró y terminó por abrazar al australiano. Como queriendo fundir su cuerpo con el ajeno.

-También yo- susurró quedo contra su oído

El australiano se abrazó a él con la misma intensidad, atrayéndolo y posando su cara en el hueco de la clavícula, su lugar favorito.

-Feliz aniversario por adelantado- dijo lento

Tom sonrió ante la adelantada declaración, rodeándole con más fuerza. Logrando sentir, incluso escuchar, los latidos de su corazón acompañando el ritmo del suyo mismo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, permitiéndose perderse en el momento, en el abrazo tan cálido. En la noche tan hermosa… en el aroma de Chris. Recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que aspiró su aroma así de cerca. La primera vez que sus brazos le rodearon con ternura. La primera vez que sus labios se unieron, al igual que la primera vez que estuvieron juntos en su departamento.

Pudo distinguir la emoción que invadía a Tom, casi al punto de hacerlo pensar que todo eso era irreal. Momentos como este que compartían y grababan en lo más profundo de sus memorias, en los cuales Chris sabía que se había enamorado de la persona correcta con quien podría despertar cada mañana, en momentos donde entendía que Tom era perfecto y él solo era un fortachón suertudo con muy buen cuerpo que había tenido la grata fortuna de ser correspondido por ese ser tan maravilloso, lo hacían el hombre más dichoso.

-Cierra tus ojos...- susurró volviéndolo a encarar, rodeando su cintura, mientras el castaño posaba sus manos alrededor de su cuello

Sin dudarlo un segundo, Tom hizo lo que el rubio le pidió plena y totalmente confiado en Chris. Aunque sinceramente estaba nervioso. Aun no entendía por qué después de tanto tiempo aquel australiano seguía causándole sobresalto. Tal vez, era por su don tan desarrollado de dar con sus puntos débiles. Cuando no le miraba con intensidad mortal, le hablaba de la forma más dulce y melosa posible, logrando descolocarlo en segundos.

Su cuerpo se estremeció ligeramente, en tanto que esperaba ansioso el siguiente acto por parte de Chris.

El ojiazul se tomó un segundo para contemplar el rostro delineado y absolutamente hermoso de Tom. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser así de bello? Solo un ángel en la tierra. Eso creía Chris, que Tom era un ángel mandado a cuidarlo y acompañarlo en las buenas y en las malas, que cada vez que decía _te amo_ era puro y transparente. Y él no era más que un torpe enamorado de un ser de exquisita preciosidad. Sonreía al pensar que si el mundo estuviera desierto, y solo existieran él y Tom en la eternidad, nada sería más que completo y magnifico.

-Ábrelos...

También le gustaba sorprenderlo de vez en cuando. Y en cuanto el ojiverde abrió sus ojos confundido, Chris se acercó con rapidez a robarle un beso, como la primera vez, porque le encantaba la expresión que el inglés había hecho cuando se le declaró. Y al robarle besos era la misma.

Tom sonrió con timidez, con sus labios siendo presionados por los de Chris de forma sorpresiva. Le encantaba que hiciera eso. Tomarlo desprevenido tan solo para robarle un beso que si solo lo pidiera lo tendría sin oposición. Pero por el contrario, era como si Chris gustara de recordar el modo en que se dio aquel primer contacto entre sus labios, luego de que se le declarase. El castaño, inmediatamente redujo la escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos y correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad con que el rubio lo hacía. Con el mismo amor y la misma entrega. Abrió sus labios suavemente, dejándose atrapar por el australiano, permitiéndole entrar y saciarse con él hasta que el aire se les terminara.

Chris abrió su boca, sin protestar, envolviendo todavía más a Tom junto a su cintura. Enrolló su lengua, extendiéndola y retrayéndola en la cavidad del inglés. Cómo amaba sus labios, cómo amaba su saliva, cómo amaba acariciar su espalda… cómo amaba a ese castaño. Fueron caminando de espaldas hasta que toparon contra la puerta de cristal que se dirigía al interior del edificio, misma que Chris abrió sin problemas, continuando su beso con Tom. No tuvieron tiempo a llegar a la habitación, pero el sillón también era una buena opción. El ojiazul recostó con suavidad al inglés en éste, comenzando a desabrocharle la camisa y la corbata.

El ojiverde mantenía sus manos entretenidas con el rostro, cuello y nuca de Chris, conservando el ritmo del beso, mientras sentía como poco a poco era despojado de sus ropas. La corbata quedó suelta en segundos, siendo tirada al suelo casi al instante. Le siguió la camisa, misma que Chris desabotonaba con lentitud pero con manos ansiosas, al igual que él lo estaba. Su piel fue quedando expuesta, logrando sentir los dedos del rubio que le rozaban de modo intencional, provocando que trémulos suspiros se perdieran entre sus labios. Una vez que este terminara de aflojar la camisa, Tom procedió a hacer lo mismo con él, comenzando a desabrochar cada botón con suma parsimonia, notando las manos de Chris situarse en sus caderas.

El australiano observó en silencio el trabajo de Tom con su camisa. Detalló los delgados dedos que se colaban por su piel y rozaban superficialmente su abdomen. Cuando fue expuesto por completo, Chris se reacomodó mejor encima de Tom volviendo a besarlo con deseo y desesperación, succionando sus labios, mientras dejaba que sus manos viajaran por cada centímetro de piel del inglés, percibiendo la suavidad de ésta.

Tom se removió entre sus brazos, sintiendo las caricias delicadas sobre su piel. Había ocasiones en que lo hacían dejándose llevar por la pasión y terminaban desnudándose con premura y ansias mortales. Pero otras veces, como aquella, era un proceso lento, delicado y suave. Paciente como la primera vez. No se verían por una semana completa y aquello ameritaba a que el momento fuera lo más plácido y prolongado posible, para que así, ninguno extrañara de más al otro y ambos marcharan con la esencia de cada uno impregnada en su ser hasta que volvieran a reunirse.

Era su noche, una donde solo existían ellos y el sofá donde desataban su placer. Podían hacerlo por horas y Chris adoraba hacer eso, ver cada gesto y expresión del inglés que se llevaría con él en su viaje. Pasó de la boca al cuello de Tom, lamiendo extensamente desde su pecho, pasando por su manzana de Adán hasta la parte baja del mentón, dejando un camino de saliva largo y húmedo. No demoró en llevar sus manos a la parte inferior para comenzar a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón de Tom.

-Chris...

El castaño dejó escapar un jadeo con el nombre del australiano, al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza y tomaba la nuca de Chris con la mano izquierda, acercándole más hacia él, en tanto que le acariciaba la espalda y parte del hombro con la derecha. Su corazón latía frenético a cada instante. Más aún, al notar que el cinturón en su pantalón era soltado, y la mano del rubio ahora se disponía a desabotonar y bajar el cierre del pantalón.

Chris enredó sus dedos en los risos de Tom, bajando su pantalón sin retirarlo completamente. Dirigió su mano a acariciar el glúteo derecho con sutileza, mientras succionaba el cuello del inglés, complacido de escuchar su nombre saliendo de la boca de éste.

El calor comenzaba a esparcirse por cada poro de su piel. Aquellas caricias lo encendían a cada momento. Aquel aliento tibio contra su cuello. Las mordidas suaves y succiones dulces, estaban causando demasiados estragos en Tom. Su pecho se inflaba, tratando de mantener un ritmo calmado, pero le era sumamente difícil no perder el control ante todo lo que Chris hacía.

El australiano saboreaba cada porción de piel que tenía a su alcance. Deseaba recordar cada segundo de esa magnífica noche que compartía con Tom, puesto que a primera hora del día apenas si tendrían tiempo de desayunar juntos y despedirse, y si era posible, tener sexo matutino. (Sí, Chris era todo un insaciable en lo que se refería a Tom). Desabrochó con la mano izquierda su propio pantalón, y poco a poco fue tirando hasta que ambas prendas quedaron en el piso. Al instante, Chris se incorporó un poco para besar el abdomen de Tom, deteniéndose en su ombligo, mientras bajaba su bóxer.

-Aaah

Tom no pudo contener el placer que los labios de Chris le provocaban, por lo que terminó soltando un quedo jadeo, mientras se removía debajo de su cuerpo. Por inercia separó un poco más sus piernas, dándole espacio al rubio para acomodarse y hacerle más fácil su labor de desnudarle por completo, en tanto que enredaba los dedos de la mano izquierda entre sus cabellos.

Terminó de quitarle los boxers y se ayudó de su mano izquierda para quitarse los propios. Su erección fue tomando altura y cuando lo creyó adecuado, recargó su pene sobre el de Tom, jadeando junto con él sin dejar de observar sus gestos. Eso era lo mejor del inglés, que sin necesidad de hablar su cuerpo por si solo le aseguraba que todo aquello era sumamente placentero. Entonces, Chris volvió a besarlo, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, cuidando de no caerse por lo corto que era el sofá.

El ojiverde le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndole hasta que Chris quedó completamente tendido sobre él. Rodeando ligeramente su cintura con la pierna derecha, sintiendo como ambas erecciones se rozaban sutil y suavemente, comenzando a seducirse mutuamente al compás que marcaba aquella danza sensual entre caderas. Haciendo que el placer aumentara con cada movimiento, con cada toque.

Las caricias entre ambos eran sublimes. Las manos del rubio navegando por cada parte de su cuerpo. Surcando. Delineando cada lugar, cada porción de piel con suma dedicación y paciencia como buscando algún posible cambio desde la mañana hasta ese momento. Pero más que tocar solo piel, las manos de Chris tocaban el alma misma de Tom, quien sentía deshacerse, morir y revivir en instantes, logrando tocar el mismo cielo con tan solo un roce de sus dedos. Aún seguía sin poder entender cómo es que Chris lograba encenderlo de tal forma. Como era que aquel hombre pudiera transmitirle tanta ternura y pasión a la vez. Pero de algo si estaba plena y totalmente seguro, y era que deseaba pasar el resto de su vida siendo amado por ese hombre. Quería ser únicamente suyo, porque Chris Hemsworth era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los labios del ojiazul reclamando los suyos, lento pero apasionado a la vez. Devorándole de forma gloriosa. Profanando su boca con su lengua ávida y osada, comenzaban a nublarle los sentidos poco a poco. Roces candentes que clamaban por seguir a un nivel más elevado... más ardiente y necesitado.

Movía sus caderas en círculos juntando ambas erecciones. Jadeando cuando Tom levantó un poco la pelvis, haciendo que las cabezas se tocaran como tantas veces lo habían hecho. Recorrió el abdomen del inglés y cuando el aire hizo falta, Chris se incorporó un poco quedando extasiado por ver a Tom sonrojado al máximo. Amaba verlo así, antes de que la situación avanzara más. Se perdía en sus ojos, en sus pómulos, sus rizos y el redondel perfecto que formaba su rostro. Pero especialmente se perdía en sus labios, no solo besándolos, sino viendo como adoptaban un color rosado fuerte. Ni da Vinci hubiera podido captar tal belleza en un fresco.

-Me encantas más cuando te ruborizas- comentó divertido y picarón

Tom sonrió ante el pícaro cumplido, mostrando los rasgos de la avanzada excitación plasmada en su rostro.

-Me encanta que sea obra tuya

Dijo en un susurro ronco, acariciando su mejilla izquierda, perdiéndose también en aquel par de zafiros penetrantes, vidriosos y nublados por la pasión como los suyos. En sus labios gruesos y rosados ahora hinchados por el intenso contacto con los suyos, tornándolos mucho más deseables. Recorrió lo que pudo de su imponente cuerpo, su cuello firme, el pecho de dios, sus brazos fuertes y varoniles. Realmente podría ser que Chris fuera la encarnación misma del mítico Dios del Trueno, después de todo. Ante este pensamiento, Tom sonrió con diversión, volviendo a clavar la mirada en los ojos de Chris.

-Me encanta que sonrías solo para mí

Chris sabía que esa clase de sonrisa era única y solo era posible de ver en la intimidad con el inglés. Ladeó su rostro peinando su cabello, enarcando un poco su ceja. Vaya noche. Definitivamente, debía planear cenas con Tom más seguido. Acercó sus labios, no para besarlo en la boca sino para besarlo en la frente, otro en la mejilla y uno coqueto en la nariz hasta finalmente atrapar sus labios en un leve contacto. Sintió que su virilidad salía a flote y pensó en hacer un torbellino en el sofá, (una muy picaresca idea). Coló dos de sus dedos en medio del beso que estaban practicando para ensalivarlos entre ambos, chocando lenguas de vez en vez.

_¿Cuándo se volvió tan perverso?_ Tom se preguntaba. Tal vez el interpretar al peculiar Dios de las Travesuras había tenido mucho que ver en ello. A veces se sorprendía de lo parecidos que podían llegar a ser él y Loki. No tanto por el carácter natural, puesto que ambos distaban mucho de tal afinidad. Ya había declarado en alguna ocasión que Loki era en realidad todo lo opuesto a él, y por tal razón, le era mucho más divertido interpretarlo. Pero en ocasiones como esa, la de intimar con Chris, bien podría retractarse un poco de aquella declaración. Mientras iban ensalivando los dedos, uno a uno, y sus lenguas se tocaban con insinuación, sus miradas se clavaban la una en la otra. Atravesando, hurgando, encontrando aquel mar de deseo en el que ambos ansiaban naufragar.

Observó con gula como sus dedos eran ensalivados. El trabajo lo hacía prácticamente Tom, él solo pasaba su lengua por gusto. Terminaron con sus dedos, con premura, y antes de que Chris procediera a dilatarlo, le guiñó un ojo y pasó su lengua desde su pelvis. Pasando por el ombligo, entre sus pectorales y el cuello hasta pasar por sus labios, lamiendo de arriba a abajo sin meter la lengua, como si estuviese comiendo a lamidas su helado favorito. Sus dedos se movieron solos, literalmente, al poco tiempo. Separo entonces sus glúteos e insertó con delicadeza el primero.

El castaño se removió jadeante, ladeando el rostro fruncido y cerrando los ojos livianamente, al sentir aquel primer intruso en su interior, entre que Chris degustaba con gula cada parte de su ser, dejando rastro de su paso a cada centímetro que avanzaba. Era tan ardiente sentir su lengua tibia y húmeda sobre su piel encendida en deseo. Su aliento, sus manos, sus dientes resbalando de vez en cuando, tratando de hacer surcos con sutil delicadeza. Comenzando a marcar la tersa y nívea textura de un sensual rosa vivo. Tom se dedicó a acariciar los brazos del ojiazul. Pasando primero por la nuca, revolviendo ansioso los cabellos dorados y luego yendo por los hombros para ir bajando, una y otra vez, sintiendo cada músculo tensarse por la satisfacción de sentir su toque. Mientras que su interior era embestido suavemente por Chris, a través de ese dedo invasor, y su cuello era marcado dulce e intensamente con succiones y leves mordidas placenteras, haciéndole gemir quedo en el oído del australiano.

El rubio jadeó contra la clavícula del ojiverde, mientras que su dedo se deslizaba a voluntad. Le encantaba preparar a Tom y besarle el cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Era un ritual que habían pactado ambos implícitamente en la cama... o en cualquier otro sitio donde hicieran el amor, (que abarcaba una lista que superaba los quince lugares, sin contar su apartamento, pero incluía distintas ciudades alrededor del mundo). A estas alturas, Chris podía diferenciar entre los gemidos de incomodidad momentánea a unos que decían _el que sigue_, y así obedeció. Colocando un segundo dedo y comenzando a mover ambos horizontalmente y en círculos. Su boca llegó al lóbulo de Tom, ensalivándolo y metiendo su lengua de vez en vez en el conducto auditivo.

-Ahh... amo cuando... gimes así para mí

-Aaah... Chr... Chris...

Por reflejo, su cuerpo se movió buscando al del rubio, haciendo que su erección rozara gratamente el abdomen marcado de Chris. En tanto que aquella lengua endulzaba su oído, al igual que esas frases pronunciadas por el australiano, y su interior era invadido por un segundo intruso. La incomodidad fue momentánea, al igual que con el primero. Tanto él como Chris habían aprendido hace mucho a llevar el ritmo y la cadencia durante la preparación, por lo que la sensación iba tornándose placentera a los pocos segundos. Mientras tanto, Tom volvía a revolver el cabello del ojiazul, tratando de atraerle lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Chris sonrió de lado con cierto matiz orgulloso, después de escucharle.

-Y más... si es mi nombre

Porque le volvía loco. Así de simple. Tom lo volvía loco, él y las benditas palabras que salían de su boca, mismas que caían en el borde del deseo y el placer.

El calor se acumulaba en la entrepierna de Chris, esparciéndose en la zona donde el pene de Tom estaba restregándose. Sentir su piel frotándolo, haciéndole un masaje en su abdomen lo hicieron perder toda razón. Terminó insertando un tercer dedo, pero casi no hubo necesidad de preparar más lo que ya había sido preparado. Sacó sus dedos y los lamió con gula frente a Tom, con la firme intención de hacerlo desvariar y también para que no se diera cuenta que su erección estaba a las puertas de su entrada. Chocó la punta, metiéndola unos cuantos centímetros y sacándola como para tantear el terreno, hasta finalmente comenzar a clavarse en las piernas del castaño.

El inglés se perdió al ver la acción provocativa de Chris a modo de distracción, para luego, estremecerse al sentirlo entrando en él de forma suave y pausada. Haciéndole encorvarse ligeramente, cerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios al tiempo que gemía ronco y quedo. Poco a poco, el falo fue quedando completamente dentro, provocando que su pecho y vientre se agitaran y el calor emanara de forma violenta, inundando cada parte de su cuerpo sensible. Entreabrió los ojos, clavando su mirada nublada y cristalina en la de Chris. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le acercó para besarle con pasión, en tanto que el rubio comenzaba con embestidas lentas y profundas, mientras que él mismo le rodeaba la cintura con sus piernas.

Antes de que Chris correspondiera el beso, notó como la boca de Tom había adquirido un adorable color rosa que después tenía la firme convicción de volverlo rojo. Giró el cuello y abrió con la lengua la boca ajena, saboreando la suya y sus tan perfectos dientes, al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban su cadera. Embistió lento y ahogó un gemido en la boca del inglés, cuando su erección fue engullida con fogosidad y desinhibición por las estrechas paredes tan condenadamente candentes. Las estocadas adquirieron un ritmo más frenético y cuando hizo falta aire, Chris alejó su boca solo para gruñir fuerte y volverla a juntar. Se sentía jodidamente bien hacerle el amor a Tom. Si hubiese un deporte internacional que tuviera por título _Prueba de quien es el mejor amante en la cama y fuera de ella_, y él hubiese sido un juez, habría otorgado el premio mayor indudablemente a Tom porque amaba demasiado su cuerpo y su carácter.

Falto de gentileza, (un poco), el rubio decidió cambiar la posición porque sentía que lo corto del sofá terminaría siendo una orilla y caería a darse un buen golpe en la cabeza. Por lo que se detuvo, salió y alzando a Tom, él se recostó en el sillón, indicándole con la mirada al inglés que se sentara a horcajadas de él.

Este comprendió el mensaje, por lo que apoyando las manos en el portentoso pecho de Chris, abrió las piernas y se acomodó sobre las caderas del rubio. Luego, dirigió la mano derecha al falo ardiente de Chris a modo de mantenerlo fijo. Bajó un poco hasta sentir la punta en su entrada y comenzó a bajar lentamente, introduciéndolo poco a poco, mientras echaba la cabeza atrás y su pecho se inflaba emitiendo jadeos entrecortados. En tanto que su mano izquierda seguía apoyada en el pecho del ojiazul. Una vez teniendo todo el falo dentro, Tom comenzó a mover las caderas de forma circular con cadencia y lentitud, luego subiendo y bajando de la misma forma. Mirando con ojos entrecerrados y llenos de pasión al australiano debajo suyo.

Por todos los dioses, ahora entendía porque amaba hacerlo tantas veces y a cualquier hora con Tom. Una cosa era que él fuera quien se ocupara de marcar el ritmo de las penetraciones, otra muy distinta que Tom fuera el que se moviera contra él. Tenía una forma de complacer a Chris única que lo transportaba fuera de esa dimensión. Gimió grave cuando el inglés fue moviéndose, subiendo y bajando la cadera en torno a su pene con sus manos apoyadas en los pectorales. A pesar de que Chris sintió como las uñas de su compañero le arañaban no teniendo otro punto de apoyo, no hizo amago por impedirlo. Adoraba en silencio esas marcas que el castaño le dejaba, así como él se encargaba de hacerlo en todo su cuerpo.

Apretó los glúteos del inglés para enterrarse más profundo, apretando los parpados por las sensaciones de placer que lo envolvían a cada segundo. Los abrió, levantando su cabeza para observar como Tom se empalaba con maestría, haciendo desaparecer y reaparecer su pene en la entrada. Y como era de esperarse, quiso contribuir en ello. Así que elevó su pelvis para poder acompañar a Tom en su deseo y placer, iniciando otra carrera para penetrarlo.

El castaño volvió a echar la cabeza atrás, gimiendo y arañando un poco más desesperado los pectorales de Chris cuando este comenzó a moverse contra él, ayudando a profundizar las penetraciones y también marcando un ritmo poco más necesitado. Aunque sin llegar a ser demasiado demandante. Motivado por la ola de placer que iba en aumento, Tom acompañó aquel nuevo ritmo meciendo sus caderas al compás ansioso y ardiente, pasando una mano por entre el cabello, al tiempo que cerraba los ojos para experimentar mejor aquella satisfacción.

Chris soltó un suspiro, tratando de no cerrar los ojos porque quería grabarse los gestos de Tom, comprobando que sus gemidos eran solo suyos. Dejó flaquear más sus caderas junto con las del inglés, casi meciéndolo, como si la entrada de este estuviera saltando sobre su erección haciéndolo más placentero. Abrió más los glúteos e hizo que el compás de las piernas se abriera más sensualmente y las envolviera en su cintura, mientras flexionaba sus rodillas para acercar más a Tom. Acarició las manos del ojiverde que descansaban en sus pectorales. Esos gestos le recordaban que lo que hacían no era solo sexo, y eso lo hacía feliz.

Tom abrió los ojos, clavando la mirada en la de Chris, dedicándole una sonrisa entre jadeos y gestos de placer. Seguía subiendo y bajando, moviéndose ardientemente en torno al falo que se tornaba cada vez más rígido y palpitante, logrando sentir el pre seminal comenzando a deslizarse dentro. Cuando sintió flaquear las piernas se tendió sobre Chris buscando sus labios, atrapándolos en un beso intenso, rosando su lengua con la ajena. Dejando que el rubio volviera a tomar el mando de las penetraciones, mientras restregaba su propia erección contra el vientre marcado del rubio.

Dejó besarse, probando a Tom con gula y furia. Su pene ya empezaba a lubricar y eso lo excito más. Le recorrió la espalda con sus manos grandes hasta acariciar de nuevo los glúteos, apretándolos. Jadeó con el inglés. El placer estaba incrementando y comenzaba a cosquillearle los testículos, avisando que el orgasmo se haría presente.

-Aah... Ahh... Tom, no pue...

No acababa de hablar cuando elevó su pelvis sintiendo que las paredes de Tom se contraían en torno suyo. Aun no se corría, pero estaba a nada de hacerlo. Y todo se aceleró cuando Tom gimió más fuerte, así Chris supo que había tocado el punto justo.

-Aaah...

El castaño alzó la cabeza, apretando los ojos y gimiendo sonoramente, al tiempo que Chris llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser. Se abrazó, aún más fuerte al rubio, jadeando y gimiendo contra su cuello, mientras mantenía el movimiento de sus caderas unido al de Chris, buscándole cada vez que se alejaba. Contrayendo su interior cada vez más constante, comenzando a sentir su propia erección al límite con el pre seminal escurriendo sobre la piel debajo suyo.

-Te amo, Chris... Te... ngh...

Repetía una y otra vez, al tiempo que las sensaciones empezaban a estallar por cada poro de su cuerpo.

-Y yo... Aaahh!

Respondió, al momento que su erección temblaba y se endurecía a la vez. Arqueo su espalda imitando a Tom, viniéndose y llenándolo bastamente. No se dio cuenta que se había corrido hasta que notó un gesto instalado en el rostro de Tom, con su boca abierta gritando que lo amaba, tanto y con la misma pasión que él. Crispó sus pies, enterrándose con potencia. El orgasmo le golpeó la entrepierna... y eso lo condujo a las puertas del cielo.

-También yo- volvió a decir

Tom se desplomó sobre el pecho de Chris, respirando agitado y manteniendo los ojos cerrados, en tanto que seguía sumido en el confort placentero que el orgasmo tan intenso le produjo. Relajó su cuerpo, mientras que trataba de recuperar el aliento, escuchando los latidos acelerados del corazón de Chris.

Su abdomen se manchó con el semen de Tom y en cuanto este se recostó encima suyo, Chris sonrió bobamente. Lo abrazó con fuerza recuperando el aliento, acariciándole los rizos, peinándolos y dándole un juguetón beso en la frente.

-El siguiente será un anillo TAT- dijo con diversión, pronosticando el próximo regalo que le daría a Tom, antes de pasar una gloriosa noche de aniversario

El ojiverde sonrió ante lo dicho por Chris. Riendo bajo de forma cómplice, para luego incorporarse, quedando pecho contra pecho, mirándole con travesura.

-Podríamos celebrar nuestros aniversarios con mucho tiempo de anticipación. Algo así como un... ensayo, ¿no crees?- sugirió risueño, rozando sus labios y barbilla con el dedo pulgar

Chris enarcó una ceja ante el pícaro comentario. Claro que tendrían muchos _ensayos_. La diferencia era que éste había tenido un motivo, las otras ocasiones que hacían el amor eran espontaneas porque nunca necesitaron una razón especial para demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban.

-Si los ensayos son contigo...

Comentó enamorado del leve rubor en las mejillas de Tom. Definitivamente, eran los mejores momentos antes, durante y después de poseerlo, ver como un halo giraba a su alrededor… como un ángel.

-Hmhm... Sabes que no ensayaría con alguien más, menos si tengo un anillo TAT en recompensa

Declaró el castaño sonriendo con diversión. Obviamente, no esperaba que lo llenara de anillos en manos y pies, aunque fuera tentador, pero quería ver su reacción.

El australiano le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que uno de esos famosos anillos TAT, (de los cuales siempre le hablaban), cuajaría a la perfección con la complexión elegante y delineada de Tom. Más porque estos eran elaborados con oro blanco, como su piel.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, porque tendrás tantos anillos que no habrá gaveta donde colocarlos

Dijo a modo de broma, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por incorporarse. Ya sentado con Tom sobre él, volvió a mirarlo, pasando una mano por la mejilla del inglés. Entonces, se acercó a besarlo de nuevo.

Tom correspondió el beso, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, sintiendo la calidez que aun desprendían tanto el cómo Chris. Se dejó envolver por sus labios y sus brazos, al igual que por el amor que ambos compartían y se profesaban día a día. No importaba si estarían lejos el uno del otro por algunos días, se llevarían grabados en la piel, en los labios, en el corazón y el alma como si fueran uno solo… dos cuerpos, una sola mente y una sola alma.

Chris se las ingenió para tomar a Tom por las piernas y levantarse del sofá al mismo tiempo, haciendo equilibrio para no caerse los dos. Una vez de pie y con Tom atado a él como un koala a un árbol, el beso siguió su curso y la lengua de Chris se enroscó a la ajena, mientras intentaba no tropezar con nada. Caminó a la habitación y al llegar, le depositó con suavidad, rompiendo momentáneamente el beso para abrir las sabanas. Se recostó junto a él, atrayéndolo en un abrazo, con la cabeza del inglés recargada en su pecho y volviendo a besarlo, enrollando sus piernas con las suyas. Y así, mientras la noche pasaba continuaron besándose hasta que el sueño les ganó.

Al día siguiente, la luz del sol hizo enfurruñar un poco al australiano. Nunca le había gustado levantarse temprano y menos recibiendo un maldito rayo de luz que lo encegueciera. Miró a su alrededor, sonriendo al encontrarse el rostro angelical de Tom durmiendo como bebé. La imagen le enterneció lo suficiente como para darle un ligero beso en un párpado, sin despertarlo. Giró para comprobar qué hora era. Aún faltaban tres horas para el vuelo de Tom, podrían aprovechar para desayunar juntos al menos. Se levantó de la cama sin hacer mucho ruido, vistiéndose solo con una bata para prepararse un café y hacerle uno al inglés. Al regresar de la cocineta, tazas en mano, se quedó pasmado un momento para volver a admirar la belleza de su pareja. Dejó ambas bebidas sobre el mueble de al lado, sentándose junto a Tom. Acercó su rostro y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas con la nariz entre su cuello.

-Buenos días dormilón- dijo depositando un pico en el cuello

Tom sonrió, aun con los ojos cerrados, al sentir el contacto travieso de Chris. Poco a poco, fue abriendo sus esmeraldas orbes, enfocando la mirada aun adormilada en ese par de zafiros que tanto amaba ver al despertar.

-Buenos días- susurró, acurrucándose al lado de Chris -¿Qué hora es?

Chris giró la cabeza para ver el reloj.

-Casi las ocho- contestó, mientras agarraba las tazas con café -Pensé que estarías sediento por lo de anoche- le ofreció un mocaccino, sonriendo

El castaño volvió a sonreír ante el pícaro comentario, en lo que se incorporaba a regañadientes. Realmente estaba muy cómodo entre las sabanas como para querer levantarse, pero tenía un vuelo que tomar en tres horas. Quedó sentado en medio de la cama y tomo la taza que Chris le extendía, dándole un sorbo en el acto.

-Nada mal, Hemsworth… nada mal- bromeó, volviendo a sorber de la bebida

El rubio rio ante el cumplido, tomando de su taza también. A diferencia de los sabores dulces que le gustaban a Tom, él prefería café negro amargo. No necesitaba endulzantes porque su terrón de azúcar estaba sentado justo a su lado con el cabello alborotado.

-Gracias, tal vez te haga un lote para que tengas con que acompañar tus pudines- dijo recordando que cinco cajas de los postres volarían con Tom

-Uhm... me gusta la oferta- sonrió de medio lado. Pudines más mocaccinos, igual a delicia -¿Me llevaras al aeropuerto?

Volvió a sorber de la taza, mirándole como un niño esperando que sus padres le den permiso de ir a jugar a casa del vecino.

Chris arrugó la frente sorprendido, pero no tanto. Él lo llevaría a todos los lugares que le pidiera, pero le gustaba que le preguntara inocentemente, aun conociendo la respuesta.

-Pido bañarme contigo a cambio- condicionó

Tom puso expresión de meditación. Bajó la taza frunciendo los labios y mirando al techo, arrugando el entrecejo, como deliberando internamente la petición de forma seria. Sin decir nada, ni tampoco mirar a Chris, Tom salió de la cama dejando que el rubio se deleitara con su esbelto físico expuesto y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, deteniéndose justo en esta. Misma que había entreabierto ya.

-Me parece un buen trato

Dijo presuntuoso, mirándole de reojo y sonriendo con cierta malicia. Atravesando la puerta en dirección al baño, esperando ser seguido por el rubio.

Mientras Tom hacía su caminata exageradamente sensual, (aunque ni él mismo se daba cuenta de ello), hacia el baño, Chris ladeo la cabeza observando como la espalda del inglés desaparecía tras el marco de la puerta. Se bebió el café de un trago, a pesar de estar caliente, y corrió a acompañarlo. Dentro, vio como Tom ya había empezado a nivelar el chorro del agua, encorvándose un poco. Le miro como bobo hasta que el inglés rio al notar que estaba admirando su trasero.

-¿Vas a venir o te quedaras mirándome?

Cuestionó con un toque burlón, mirándole de reojo, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo y pasaba las manos por entre su cabello, comenzando a humedecerlo.

Se lo pensó dos veces porque verlo bañándose era mejor que cualquier programa de TV o película. Raro, pero Chris podría pasar horas observándolo sin cansarse. Aunque francamente ir con él era todavía más tentador. Caminó entrando en la ducha, saltando un poco cuando el agua impacto en su pecho. Se colocó detrás de Tom para enjabonarle la espalda, mientras besaba su cabello, mojándose por el contacto.

-Te amo

Expresó con naturalidad, como si su amor fuera algo más que obvio y propio en su persona. Como si el decir _te amo_ fuera lo mismo que decir _el sol no sale de noche_, con esa seguridad como si fuera una ley.

-Hm... Lo sé

El castaño expresó con arrogancia fingida, sonriendo y ladeando el rostro a la derecha para mirar a Chris por el rabillo del ojo. Sin duda, cualquier lugar era perfecto para estar juntos. Fuera en un contexto pasional o no, los momentos de intimidad entre ellos, sin cámaras, sets, ni reporteros, eran oro puro... casi como el oro de un anillo TAT. Aguardó unos instantes y luego giró comenzando a enjabonar el cabello de Chris, no sin antes reafirmar algo...

-También yo

Depositó un cándido beso en los labios gruesos y se dedicó a masajear con suavidad aquel cabello dorado, sin dejar de mirarle con ternura.

El tiempo voló muy rápido y la hora de tomar el vuelo de Tom llegó. El aeropuerto estaba plagado de gente por doquier. Algunos iban con tiempo de anticipación, permitiéndose ir curioseando por los alrededores y otros llevaban el tiempo encima, por lo que corrían desesperadamente con todo y equipaje a cuestas, implorando alcanzar el vuelo. Esa sería precisamente la misma escena que se vería de ambas estrellas de Marvel, si se hubieran demorado un poco más en la ducha sacándose _brillo_ mutuamente. Por suerte la _pulida_ no tomó demasiado.

Mientras más avanzaban, Tom apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano de Chris, al tiempo que su corazón palpitaba con cierta ansia. De pronto, aquello le pareció tonto. Solo estarían separados por una semana, no una eternidad. Aunque eso mismo le parecía al ojiverde.

-Bien... hasta aquí, Hemsworth

Suspiró con pesadez, colocándose frente al australiano y tomándole ambas manos, mirándole con semblante incierto al llegar al límite donde el rubio no podía seguir a menos que tuviera un boleto de avión en las manos. Realmente no quería ir sin Chris, pero así era el trabajo y debía cumplir con las obligaciones de la profesión como todo un profesional.

-¿Pensaras en mí?

El australiano entrecerró los ojos sonriendo, acercándose lo suficiente como para robarle un beso en público.

-Las 24 horas del día- confirmó cuando separó sus labios, pero dándole otro pico pequeño

A pesar de que lo despedía con una cara feliz, sentía un ligero deje de nostalgia, a pesar de que sería solo una semana. Pero hablando de Chris Hemsworth, quien tenía un carácter incansable, dinámico e hiperactivo al máximo, decirle que esperara una semana era como un suplicio. Más si era una semana donde no vería a Tom. Era lo difícil de ser celebridades... pero gracias a eso mismo lo pudo conocer. Reanudó el apretón de manos de Tom, como pidiéndole que no se fuera aún.

Tom entendió el mensaje en aquel apretón y él lo correspondía. De la nada sintió como un nudo quería formársele en la garganta. Por lo que antes de que terminara con una escena de llanto vergonzosa, se abrazó a Chris con fuerza, al tiempo que era rodeado por aquellos brazos cálidos que le transmitían calma y seguridad.

-Te amo- susurró contra su oído, enterrando el rostro en el cuello del rubio

Soltó un suspiro y abrió los ojos, enfocando el anillo que Chris le había regalado como obsequio previo a su aniversario, lo cual le recordó que él no le había dado el suyo... aun. Por lo que ahora el susurro que emitió iba cargado con un matiz travieso y sugerente.

-Una sesión de baño de tina con pétalos de rosa y un masaje con aceite aromático... ¿Lo quieres de obsequio de aniversario?

Chris correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y sincera nostalgia. Besó el cuello del inglés en respuesta a su declaración de amor y rio levemente al escuchar su futuro regalo de aniversario. Levantó su cabeza, sin dejar de tomarlo por la cintura, mientras Tom seguía con sus dedos entrelazados en su cuello. Quedó unos segundos en silencio, meditando acerca del obsequio que Tom planeaba hacerle.

-Ahora será más difícil pasar el resto de la semana sin pensar en eso- comentó con matiz divertido y coqueto, sonriendo al mismo tiempo

Y vaya que sería una prueba de paciencia tremenda. El hecho de estar solo en sí mismo era una prueba, pero agregarle pequeños obstáculos extra como aquel, sería una reverenda tortura.

-¿Sabes que de los dos el que más resiente los periodos de abstinencia soy yo?- dijo con algo de frustración, (sexual), pero en tono de broma

-Ehehe...Mi más sentido pésame- rio con burla, afianzando el agarre detrás de la nuca del rubio -Y ten en cuenta que no te di más detalles- comento pícaro

Esa risa. Dioses, lo volvía a enamorar cada vez que la escuchaba, así como ver la peculiar forma en que se curvaban sus labios con la lengua entre los dientes.

-Y será mejor que no me los digas, porque puedo botar mi vuelo y acompañarte para recibir mi regalo por adelantado

Giró un poco el rostro, desapareciendo la sonrisa casi al instante, pues la tabla indicaba que el vuelo de Tom estaba abordando. Por reflejo, volteó y le miro con melancolía.

Éste supo lo que aquel gesto en el rostro de Chris significaba, lo que ocasionó que imitara el mismo y bajara ligeramente el rostro, para luego de breves segundos regresar la vista hacia ese mar celeste, pero ahora dedicándole una mirada cálida y tierna. Tratando de darle su mejor cara para que la corta separación no se viera más dramática de lo que realmente era.

-Solo son unos días, Chris... viviremos- sonrió ante la última frase, rompiendo el enlace entre sus manos y colocando éstas sobre los hombros del rubio -Más vale que no me entere que saliste con alguien, de lo contrario, adiós regalo. ¿Entendido?- sentenció fingiendo seriedad, aunque podría ser que cierto toque de advertencia real se colara en las palabras -Te llamo en cuanto llegue al hotel, ¿sí?

Chris subió sus brazos acariciando los de Tom, torciendo la boca y maldiciendo en silencio el estúpido tablero que se prendía y apagaba con luces rojas que repetían _abordando_. Sí, eran unos días, pero el australiano los sentía como siglos lejos de la persona que amaba. Y eso, recalcando, lo ponía triste innecesariamente.

-Estaría loco si te dejo escapar- le aseguró -Espero esa llamada, ¿tienes la línea directa que te di?

Dado que estarían separados y las llamadas internacionales eran caras, Chris le había comprado una línea directa para que el cargo a la tarjeta no fuera tan exuberante. Aunque personas de su nivel socioeconómico no tendrían problemas en financiar llamadas internacionales, ellos solían extenderse horas hablando y para cuando se daban cuenta, el recuento era de varios miles de dólares.

-La tengo- le sonrió con seguridad -Descuida, todo está en orden… y si no me voy ahora el avión se irá y no planeo correr por toda la pista para alcanzarlo

Bromeó un poco, volviendo a abrazar a Chris, una última vez, para luego susurrarle un _pórtate bien_ y depositar un cándido beso en la mejilla derecha, rompiendo el contacto del abrazo y caminando hacia el área de revisión con maleta en mano.

Pero antes de que Tom se alejara, Chris le retuvo por la muñeca.

-Espera... olvidaste esto

Dijo dándole un beso suave. Era oficial, estaba en su naturaleza hacer despedidas dramáticas.

Tom correspondió el beso con el mismo tacto que Chris. Con calma y suavidad, prolongando lo más posible aquel cálido contacto, como queriendo que la sensación tibia y cosquilleante permaneciera impregnada en cada uno hasta su reencuentro. Momentos después, el aire hizo falta y tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes, manteniendo ambas frentes juntas y mirándose a los labios en lo que recuperaban aliento.

Muchas de las personas que no los reconocieron, o en su defecto fueron alejadas de ellos por guardias de seguridad, los miraban atraídos por una fuerza extraña, misma fuerza que mantenía a Chris y Tom con las frentes unidas. Las despedidas eran horribles, a pesar de ser cortas, pero Chris podía agradecer por lo menos el hecho de que Tom siempre regresaría a casa con él. Porque ese siempre seria su rayo de esperanza: el ver a Tom caminando hacia su apartamento, hacia su vida, hacia él. No importando cuanto tiempo pasara, sabía que el inglés lo buscaría donde fuese, al igual que él.

Se despidieron con la mirada. Tom se alejó hacia la cinta, girando por última vez antes de que la pesada puerta de acero se cerrara. Una hora después Chris estaba parado en frente de un gran ventanal observando cómo el avión de Tom despegaba y se perdía entre las nubes, y con él, todos los pudines de aquel restaurante. Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y el anillo que el castaño no se quitó en todo lo que implicó el acto, y cómo lo conservó en el dedo anular al despertar y al abordar ese avión. Sonrió porque tenía motivos para hacerlo. A pesar de que el inglés estuviera lejos a cada segundo, sonreía porque entre más segundos pasaran más cerca estaba el regreso de Tom, (y solo eran segundos).

Suspiró hasta recordar que él mismo tenía un vuelo que tomar. Se alejó lentamente del ventanal, mirándolo solo una vez más antes de llevar su propio equipaje a ser registrado al mismo estante donde Tom había hecho con el suyo, varios minutos atrás. Y de esta forma se desarrollaba la relación entre el arrogante Chris Hemsworth y el siempre correcto Tom Hiddleston.

**-.-.-.- Fin -.-.-.-**

******Notas finales:** ¿Y bien, qué dicen?...Pues no nos queda más que agradecerles el tiempo y ojalá haya sido de su agrado y hayan disfrutado leerlo, así como nosotras el darle vida ^^…Nos vemos pronto con otro Hiddlesworth, espero jeje…Pero en lo que llega, sigan esperando mas rolfics Thorki, que esos siguen saliendo del horno ;)…Saludos y que el Hiddlesworth los acompañe xD…


End file.
